transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicron
Unicron has (for the longest time) been the true main antagonist of the Transformers roleplay universe. Before the dawn of time, he is known as the bringer of chaos, lord of the undead and one of the main sources of evil in the entire universe and the very source of Dark Energon itself. As an immortal and eternal being with immense power, Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother, Primus, the creator of the Transformer race. During the battle between Unicron and his brother at the beginning of time, Unicron was cast out by Primus and the Thirteen and over time matter formed around his body and he became the planet Earth itself, which he became the creator of human kind. In his time of absence, Unicron would be the source of myth, legend and fear across all of Cybertron and the universe. Unicron would be dormant for billions of years until the planetary alignment that would reawaken him leading to a temporary team up between Autobot and Decepticon to defeat him. Though this would not be the end of him as a few years later Unicron would be reawakened after the restoration of Primus where Unicron, using Megatron as his vessel, headed to Cybertron to destroy his arch rival. Unicron would use an un-dead army of Predacons to accomplish this deed forcing the Autobots once again to fight against him, this time with the Predacons. Thanks to Optimus Prime, Unicron was sealed within the AllSpark container, which trapped his Anti-spark for good. Unicron is, by far, the strongest antagonist in the series as he is the very god of chaos and arguably brought Earth closer to damnation than anyone else as the awakening of his own body within almost destroyed the planet. Unicron was also capable of spawning multiple copies of himself from Earth's ground which he could make almost 200ft tall. While limited to Megatron's body Unicron is still a fearsome foe able to forge multiple melee weapons and explosives out of Dark Energon within himself. Not even Megatron or Predaking, arguably the strongest Cybertronian in the series, was able to stop him. In his energy form, Unicron could possess any living or dead Cybertronian and use their body for his own use. History Background As the Universe began to form, the only living things (at least in their part of space) were Primus and Unicron on the uninhabited planet Cybertron. The two dueled for the fate of the universe with neither getting an advantage for long. According to Optimus the tide was turned more times than it could be counted. To turn the tide firmly in his favor Primus created the Thirteen to fight with him. With these additional warriors Unicron was defeated and cast out into deep space. As he drifted and in slumber, space debris began gathering around him due to his gravity field. Eventually he was caught in the third orbit of a sun and became the very core of planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Though Unicron's time adrift in space he bled Dark Energon which itself went adrift. The Covenant of Primus unveils a prophecy that foretold Unicron's awakening on Earth, though the details failed to mention that it was actually referring to Unicron and Earth. On Cybertron, stories were told of Unicron's defeat and he became a feared figure. But over time, as society marched forward, the Cybertronian people dismissed the Chaos Bringer as nothing more than a legend. At some point the Cybertronians found some Dark Energon and experimented with it in a space station commanded by Starscream. Eventually when the Great War came about Megatron used this very substance to poison Cybertron's core which lead to the planet's shutdown and the Great Exodus. During the war on Earth Unicron was mentioned when Dark Energon was in play and was often referred to as the "Blood of Unicron." Unicron's Dark Energon was used to create an Terrorcon army of fallen Autobots and Decepticons to invade Earth, was later used to revive Megatron's damaged body and create a Terrorcon Skyquake. Awakening When the time of the planetary alignment was coming, Megatron saw an image of Unicron's fate which guided Megatron to an Earth volcano where he battled Optimus Prime until the volcano was erupting Dark Energon. A series of natural disasters soon followed as Unicron was emerging from slumber. Megatron took advantage and took the Dark Energon from the volcano and filled their warship's cargo hold with it. Later, Megatron flew to the volcano where he met Unicron through the volcano's gas. Megatron wanted Unicron to accept him as his humble servant, trying to obtain more power, but Unicron refused his offer. Unicron then sensed the presence of the Matrix of Leadership inside Optimus Prime and decided to kill off Prime himself instead of waiting for Megatron to do so, since he felt that Megatron would of destroyed Optimus when he had the chance. Back at Autobot base, Optimus was at an area covered in epicenter. Ratchet, who was monitoring Earth signals, discovered that Unicron is responsible for Earth's creation, thus also creating Earth's biological life forms AKA the human race. Later when Optimus was investigating the Earthquake sightings, Ratchet informed him that he detected that Unicron's spark was rapidly active. Unicron managed to manifest himself into a wall of the epicenter and asked Optimus if he knew him. Surprised by his appearance, Optimus recalled him and Unicron engaged Optimus with multiple copies of himself. Though Optimus tried to appeal to Unicron for the safety of human kind, Unicron dismissed them as parasites and vowed to destroy them too. Optimus singled handly engaged muiltple copies until Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee arrived to help him get to safety. However Unicron returned instantly, this time with a 200 feet copy of himself which came close to destroying Prime, but was destroyed by Megatron. Soon after Unicron revived himself and created two more giants of himself which Megatron engaged until leaving through a portal. Return to Slumber As the natural disasters and the human death toll rose, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Megatron teamed up and journeyed to Earth's core to put the giant to sleep, as destroying him would destroy Earth too. However, on the way Unicron attacked the Cybertrionians with his antibodies until eventually trying to use Megatron to kill them. However, Optimus and Megatron made it into his spark chamber. Eventually, Unicron possessed Megatron and tried to kill Optimus, but the Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to put Unicron back to rest, thus seizing the natural disasters that was happening around Earth. However, the price that Optimus took was losing his own memories and reverting back to his original self, Orion Pax. Return and Defeat Primus' awakening sent out an echo throughout space. Unicron heard this and woke up. He desired to get to Cybertron and destroy Primus. However, his physical body was inert and only his energy form survived. He needed a new body, seeing Megatron's body, he revived the Decepticon leader and told him of his intentions. He also revealed that Megatron was unable to join the AllSpark because Dark Energon runs through his veins. Unicron then used the Dark Energon to restore him back to life and take over his body, reformatting Megatron into a fusion of himself and Unicron in the process. He flew to Cybertron where he informed Megatron that he would not rule Cybertron, but destroy it. He arrived at Darkmount and faced off against Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee. He used his godly powers to attack them. However, the Autobots' small size and speed allowed them to escape through a Ground Bridge back to base. Unicron however decided that his new form was weak and he needed a new instrument of destruction. He then saw a fire beacon and went to investigate. The beacon originated from Predaking who Megatron claimed was a loyal warrior. Unicron soon discovered Predaking loathed Megatron with a passion. Megatron hoped Predaking could damage his body enough to drive Unicron out. Unicron punished Megatron and easily dispatched Preaking while looking into his mind and finding the resting sight of many hundreds of deceased Predacon bones. Unicron then flew to the Predacon cemetery where he silenced Starscream and easily dispatched Darksteel and Skylynx. He gave life to the undead Predacons and rode one to the Well. Unicron first used his legion to trample Shockwave and marched them towards the Well. His legion faced the Nemesis, the Predacons and Autobots. While his legion flew to the core he faced off against the Last Prime who brought him the AllSpark which he intended to destroy. When Unicron knocked Prime back, Bumblebee used the Polarity Gauntlet to hold him back. Eventually he broke free and flew after the Prime. Unicron seized the AllSpark's vessel, which was a trap set by Optimus Prime. It sucked out his energy form from Megatron's body and trapped him in the AllSpark vessel, trapping him in the vessel for good and severing the link, allowing Megatron to regain control of his body. Optimus says it was necessary to dump the container's contents into the Matrix of Leadership to secure Unicron's defeat and to protect the AllSpark. As a result of Unicron's constant torturing, Megatron had lost his passion for war mongering and abandoned the Decepticon cause forever. Megatronus' Return Although the majority of Unicron's anti-spark had been safely imprisoned in the Allspark container, an apparently-inert remnant of the anti-spark still existed with Unicron's original body at the Earth's core. Years after Unicron's final defeat, when Megatronus was freed and brought to Earth, he used a spark-merging staff to extract the anti-spark remnant from beneath the Earth, intending to use the staff to merge the anti-spark and the Allspark together so as to destroy both Earth and Cybertron. However, when the staff was broken before it could fully draw in the Allspark, the anti-spark remnant returned to the Earth's core. Freedom At some point Megatronus sent Warpjet to retrieve the AllSpark Container from Cybertron, which he did so. Warpjet had no idea that Unicron was contained within and was surprised to find this out. He brought the container to Megatronus, who proposed an alliance to Unicron: in exchange for his services, Megatronus would allow him his freedom and assist him in the destruction of Primus. Unicron agreed, and Megatronus opened the container, releasing Unicron's Anti-Spark and allowing him to forge a temporary body for himself. Powers and Abilities As a literal god, Unicron is extremely powerful much, like his twin Primus. Being Earth's core, he possesses a symbiotic link to the planet and is able to manifest whatever comes to mind on the surface such as stone avatars, tsunamis, earthquakes, and volcanic eruptions. As the source of all Dark Energon in the universe he has a link to any sample. This has been shown the three times he possessed Megatron, through the Dark Energon that binds them. While in Megatron's body, he displayed the ability to create weaponry from pure Dark Energon. He can also seem to conjure Dark Energon from will, as he raised an army of Terrorcons by raising his hands. It has been implied that he possesses a certain degree of lightning manipulation. Like Primus, he possesses a form of Pure Energy which can never be destroyed, rendering him immortal. His lifeforce is also known as the Anti-Spark, and those who willfully allow Dark Energon to flow through their veins become bound to it. Personality Unicron is the literal incarnation of Chaos. As stated by himself, Unicron lives to destroy his brother Primus, who embodies order. It has been shown that he holds grudges, as after billions of years his sole wish was to destroy Primus and any Primes that remained, and even abandoned his own physical body to do so. He is also known to change his original opinions of individuals as he originally thought of Megatron was of no use to him and was a prideful insect, yet possessed him three times for his own goals and seemed to regard as important during all his plans and schemes. Unicron is a bitter and cruel spirit, who never understood the true meaning of good. He is also very single minded, as he had clearly never thought of what he would do if he ever achieved his goal. He is prideful and arrogant, looking down on everyone except Primus. According to the Covenant of Primus he found identity in hate which drove a wedge between himself and Primus.